1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization. More particularly, it is concerned with a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization which can produce an olefin polymer with a high stereoregularity in a high yield of a polymer per unit of a solid catalyst component, a process for the production of the same and a process for the production of a polyolefin using the same.
2. Prior Art
It is well-known that Ziegler-Natta solid catalyst components bearing a titanium halide on a carrier such as magnesium chloride and the like have been used together with an organometallic compound and the like for olefin polymerization.
For producing a solid catalyst component, there has been suggested, for example , a process wherein magnesium chloride is dissolved in an ether compound such as tetrahydrofuran and the like and contacted with a titanium compound(Japanese Patent Kokai Application No. 151603/1982). Another known process is to contact a copulverized product of an ether compound such as tetrahydrofuran and the like with a titanium compound.
(Japanese Patent Kokai Application No. 89210/1986). When the solid catalyst component obtained according to these processes is used for olefin polymerization, there have been presented the problems of an insufficient polymerization activity, a low stereoregularity of a polymer and others.
For improving stereoregularity of a polymer, there have been suggested a process using a solid catalyst component containing an electron donor such as a phthalic acid ester and the like together with a silicon compound(Japanese Patent Kokai Application No. 811/1983), a process using a solid catalyst component containing an electron donor such as a diether compound and the like together with a silicon compound (Japanese Patent Kokai Application No. 336503/1991) and others. When the solid catalyst components obtained according to these processes are used for olefin polymerization, a large amount of a catalyst residue is retained in the polymer because of a low yield of a polymer per unit of the catalyst component and there is presented the problem in which the catalyst residue results in adverse influence such as deterioration of the polymer and so on.
Accordingly, there has been desired a solid catalyst which may give an improved yield of a polymer per unit of a catalyst component and decrease a catalyst residue capable of producing an an adverse influence such as deterioration of a polymer and so on.